pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Piedmon
Piedmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Pierrot and the mythological Paimon and whose English name is derived from pieing. Strange-looking and elusive, it is completely shrouded in mystery. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back.[3]The pommels of Piedmon's swords are designed after the four traditional suits for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades". Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Piedmon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit :Main article: Piedmon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Piedmon digivolves from Cherrymon in line 32. Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Piedmon are enemies in the Millenniummon's World. The Piedmon card, titled "Piemon", is a Rank 5 card which summons a Piedmon as an ally in battle. Digimon Tamers: Digimon MedleyEdit :Main article: Piedmon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01Edit :Main article: Piedmon (V-Tamer 01) Digimon World 2Edit Piedmon digivolves from Phantomon and Tekkamon. He can be found in Data Domain, RAM Domain and Tera Domain. His Specialty is Darkness and His Tech is Trump Sword which cost 30MP, can't be Interrupt but still a very powerful move. Digimon World 3Edit Piedmon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon. The A.o.A inside Amaterasu's Admin Center are equipped with Piedmon. The Dark Master of Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon also has a Piedmon as his second Digimon. It is also available as a Black Mega Card with 42/40. In the PAL version of the game, Piedmon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Kicking Forest. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit Piedmon in the game is the Battle Master of Infinity Tower along with his fellow dark masters, MetalSeadramon,Puppetmon, and LadyDevimon. The Piedmon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1650, circle attack 800, triangle attack 500 and jamming cross attack 400. This card can be obtained through Wizardmon by telling him the spell "PIEDMON". By defeating him 5 times in a row without exiting Battle Cafe, he will give the player the Dark Sevens card. Digimon BattleEdit Piedmon is a boss located at the Babamon Village Region. Digimon World DSEdit Piedmon digivolves from Etemon if Lv. 45+ and Spirit 190+. He also can be found at Lava River. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Piedmon digivolves from Matadormon at LV 55, but only if you have befriended Piedmon and Puppetmon and can be found in the factory section of the Shadow Abyss. He also gives the union quests in Dusk. Can be DNA Digivolved from Infermon + Phantomon (Lv 50+, Must have befriended Piedmon & Puppetmon) Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Piedmon digivolves from LadyDevimon with 60 virus AP and 60 darkness AP, or SkullMeramon with 20 battles and a lot of virus AP. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon MastersEdit Piedmon is an obtainable mercenary digimon digivolved from Phantomon. It digivolves into ChaosPiedmon at Lv 65 with Trump Sword. Attacks *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick': Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Masks Square': Creates a field in which all communications can be read by it and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. *'Trump Sword' (Toy Wonderness): Creates a gust of wind. *'Ending Snipe'[4]: Unleashes electricity from both hands and electrocutes opponents. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ 1.0 1.1 Digimon Masters #↑ Finnish materials.[citation needed] #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/piemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Piemon] #↑ In English materials, this attack is named "Clown Trick" in Digimon Adventure, "The Crest of Friendship" 51 and "Finishing Sniper" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. In Japanese materials, this attack is named "Ending Spell" in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Category:Digimon Category:Characters